


吻我以火

by IreneSheng



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSheng/pseuds/IreneSheng
Summary: 世界吻我以伤痛，而你吻我以火。





	吻我以火

首演夜近乎一场狂欢。歌手、舞者和贵族们聚在一处狂喝滥饮，有人高歌，有人欢笑，康斯坦丝在舞池里一圈又一圈地旋转，莫扎特却选择了提前离场。夜风让他被酒精麻痹的神经清醒了一些，他决定走回旅店。  
星子如同音符落在五线谱上一般缀在天空，莫扎特哼着随意编的小调推开了旅店房间的门，已经有人坐在那里等他了。  
酒精让他以为坐在那里的人是小阿玛德，定睛一看，他才认出那是谁。  
金色的头发顺服地贴在脑后，穿着黑色袍服的那个人精致犹如人偶，没有一丝人类的活气。  
莫扎特扶着木门痴痴笑了，带着醉酒的傻气：“死神。”

这不是他们第一次相见。  
每当莫扎特遭背叛，被詈骂，受蹂躏，被孤独擒住软肋，他都能听到死神徘徊的足音。莫扎特能察觉到死神的企图，而那个企图则不那么令人愉悦。  
死神是一个可以在任何时间地点的影子，人民投死苏格拉底的时候，他在；恺撒被元老们围杀的时候，他在；莎士比亚病逝的时候，他在；将来，玛丽·安托瓦内特被斩首的时候，他也会在。在莫扎特眼里，死神是一段不和谐的协奏曲，一段阴沉晦涩的圆舞曲，一段多个声部的独奏曲，一段没有伴奏的康塔塔，但他有时是喜欢死神到来的，因为只有这个时候，小阿玛德才会停下羽毛笔。

莫扎特第一次和死神交谈是在母亲的葬礼之后。  
没有脸的死神坐在桌子上，像是一个盘旋不去的阴影，却有着和他的母亲极其相似的嗓音。莫扎特警惕地从桌子旁退开，小阿玛德躲在了他身后。  
再次开口的死神听起来不再像母亲，甚至不再像女性或者男性。  
“你认得我。”  
后来和死神的交谈就变得顺理成章

死神眼珠不转地打量着莫扎特，他看着这个始终赤子般的青年随意地把脱掉的外套扔在一旁，然后踢掉靴子，瘫坐在床上。莫扎特的领口肆无忌惮地敞开着，露出半个单薄的胸膛。他靠在软枕上，说话时双手还在不停地比划，大概是做指挥留下来的习惯。他说着贵族的愚蠢、盲视和短浅，号称流着奶与蜜的上流社会的朽臭，然后他去看坐在他身边的死神，“你为什么要来？”  
死神凭空拿出了一个刺着银线的钱袋，他摇了摇，钱币敲击的声音清脆悦耳，只消一响，就能把贪婪的灵魂送上卑鄙者的天堂。  
“写一支曲子吧。”他的嗓音听起来就像是莫扎特去世的父亲，“为我。”  
“为你？”莫扎特撑起上半身，苍白的脸在暖黄的烛光下都显得有几分病态。  
“是的，为我。”死神把钱袋放进莫扎特的手里，“你为高高在上的上帝写，为闭耳塞听的皇帝写，为大腹便便的贵族写，为熙熙攘攘的俗人写，为什么不为你的朋友我写一曲？我向你买一支安魂曲，给那些应得却没有得到的人。”  
“我不为任何人写，我的音乐为我而作。”莫扎特想把手里的钱袋还给死神，却被死神按住了手。  
“那就为你自己写。”  
莫扎特惊讶地手一颤，钱袋落在地上，银币滚出来，在地上划了一个圈才倒下，发出不断震颤的嗡嗡声。死神已经消失了，房间里寂静得只能听到莫扎特自己的心跳。  
角落里的小阿玛德抬起脸盯着莫扎特，眼睛里闪着野兽似的光。  
莫扎特不喜欢小阿玛德。他让莫扎特怀疑自己存在的意义。他的音乐究竟是出自自由意志还是上帝的意愿？他的灵感是源自他的大脑还是上帝的恩赐？他自诩的自由是真正的自由吗？莫扎特总会这么责问自己，但是莫扎特与小阿玛德的影子却联结在一起，犹如永不能分离的连体人。  
莫扎特抽起床上的软枕朝小阿玛德扔去，却依然没有阻止小阿玛德拿起羽毛笔的动作。他跳下床，冲到那个角落，一把夺走了小阿玛德的羽毛笔，他的声音尖利：“不许写！”

莫扎特没日没夜地工作，但他却不肯谱写安魂曲，他拒绝死神的催促，阻止小阿玛德动笔，不解释康斯坦丝的疑惑。他已经听到时间尽头传来的丧钟鸣响，伴随着摇摇欲坠的旧世界的崩塌声，让人冷汗沁透衣衫。  
疾病来势汹汹，莫扎特一病不起。终日沉湎于乐谱的小阿玛德坐在他身边，终于抬起了他的羽毛笔。锋利的笔尖诡异地闪着断头台上铡刀才有的冷光。他钳住莫扎特虚弱无力的手臂，高高抬起手中的羽毛笔又狠狠挥下，刺破了莫扎特的手臂。鲜血顺着笔尖滴落在五线谱上，小阿玛德写下了花体的“Requiem aeternam”，灵感的恶魔第一次露出了他凶恶的本相。  
脸上布满伤疤的硕大惨白月亮挂在群山之上，照亮了将死之人的窗棂。Lacrimosa唱响了。死神坐在莫扎特的床边，用冰冷的手指梳开莫扎特因为冷汗而虬结在一起的金发。莫扎特看着窗外的月亮，即使虚弱无力也在不断试图挣开小阿玛德的钳制。  
灵感扼住了莫扎特的咽喉，让他窒息，让他不能呼吸，让他无声尖叫着一步步逼近死神的怀抱。  
“只有我能给你自由。”死神俯在莫扎特上方，素来梳得一丝不苟的金发从鬓角滑落下来，堪堪悬在莫扎特面前。  
小阿玛德又一次从莫扎特身上榨取鲜血，第八小节就要到了。莫扎特因为疼痛而挣动，但是苍白的脸上却没有表现出痛苦的神色。他向死神轻轻颔首，缓缓阖上了眼。  
死神俯下身，捧起莫扎特的脸，吻上了他的唇。  
死神的唇冰冷如同最深的冬，但吻却比夏季的烈日还要炙热。夜空里惨白的月亮轰得一声炸开，碎片冲进了世界上每个人的耳朵，尖叫、狂笑、呼哨、痛哭混杂着疯狂在每个人的梦境里翻腾。  
莫扎特死了。  
END


End file.
